Chapter 235
is the two hundred thirty-fifth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Re-Destro is surprised after seeing Tomura Shigaraki unaffected from his Stress Output Burden. He is shocked to realize that, before the attack could hit him, Tomura touched and destroyed it. The realization that his strongest attack was destroyed leaves him so surprised that he ignores Skeptic's warning that Gigantomachia is coming. Tomura takes the preserved hand of his father out of his pocket, and tells Re-Destro that he is right about him, that he truly exists only to destroy. The commander of the Meta Liberation Army replies that he must die then, because it is impossible for there to be a future without creation, and bulks up even more all so he can destroy him. Tomura only aks him who needs a future. This infuriates Re-Destro who prepares to attack him in rage. Tomura begins to remember when he was Tenko Shimura, a small child of five years living with his parents, maternal grandparents and his older sister Hana, in the house that his father Kotaro Shimura had built. In that home, his father had imposed one single but important rule: it is absolutely forbidden to talk about heroes. Tenko's memory begins with a stranger who takes him to his house after having a small incident with him while playing to be a hero with his friends. Upon learning this, his father punishes him, expelling him to the backyard, despite Tenko's cries and his wife's pleas not to do so due to his allergies. Kotaro does not allow him to re-enter the house until he apologizes for disobeying his rule. When his in-laws ask him if he is not being too hard on Tenko, he replies that he must respect his rule and forget the heroes. Later, already in the living room, Tenko spends time with his mother, who complains about the allergy that causes itching around his eyes. His mother would like to know the reason that causes these symptoms and Tenko tells that it only happens when he is at home. His mother then asks him if he wants to be a hero, Tenko replies yes and that he usually plays heroes with his friends. Tenko ask if his father hates him for wanting to be a hero. She says no, but his attitude is because he knows how difficult it is to be a hero. One day, her sister Hana take him to his father's office and show him and old photo of his father with his grandmother. Hana tells Tenko that their grandmother was a hero, and this revelation makes Tenko very happy. Hana tries to support his dream, and even says that she wants to follow his dream herself. Later, Tenko is playing with Mon, the family dog, happy to know that there was a hero in his family. While playing, he feels an unpleasant discomfort in his hand. Unfortunately, he has no time to reflect what has happened to him because his father had discovered that his children broken into his office and peeped at the picture of his hero mother Nana. Tremendously angry, Kotaro demands to know who was responsible. Scared, Hana break down into sobs and squealed, saying it was all Tenko's idea. This results in Kotaro beating his son, while telling him that the woman he saw in the picture is not his grandmother, but a demon that threw away her own child, and heroes are nothing but people who hurts their own family for the sake of helping a bunch of strangers. While Kotaro hits Tenko, nobody in his family dares to intervene and stop him, despite his pleas. Later that night, after this unpleasant event, Kotaro enters his office and reads his mother's letter. In the letter, she apologizes for leaving him to face a bad man. She knows that her decision might make he hate her, but she does it for his safety, so that the villain cannot harm him. She tells him that she will always loves him no matter what. After he finishes reading the letter, Kotaro remarks that everything would’ve been easier if she just hated him. His wife and in-laws confront him about what he did to Tomura. Kotaro admits he went too far beating his son. His wife tells him that she is done with his rules if he is going to resort to violence, and she asks him if he didn't want to build a happy family. He replies that it wasn't supposed to be that way. Meanwhile in the backyard, Tomura is crying inconsolably, hugging his dog Mon. What happened to his father made him to realize that he hates everyone. As he sobs, a sensation comes over Mon. Quick References Chapter Notes *The name of Tomura Shigaraki's father is Kotaro Shimura. *More details of Tomura's childhood is revealed. **Tomura's hair was originally black. **It is revealed his father detested heroes because of his childhood and would punish his son when he showed interest in anything hero related. **Tomura's Quirk was delayed in forming and its awakening caused his body stress and pain. **The verbal and physical abuse Tomura suffered from his father had triggered his hatred of everyone when they didn't help him. *Re-Destro is unable to hear his subordinates warning him of Gigantomachia. *Re-Destro is able to release his Stress into an attack. Characters In Order of Appearance *Re-Destro *Tomura Shigaraki *Kotaro Shimura *Hana Shimura *Nana Shimura (flashback) Site Navigation fr:Chapitre 235 pl:Rozdział 235